1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to crawler cranes. More particularly, it relates to a crawler crane which has two booms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A crawler crane is a crane on tracks. A standard crawler crane has a single boom which extends from the main body of the crane. A modified form has only an A-frame boom attached to the side frame of the crane at two points along one of its two tracks. Each of these crawler cranes has a seriously limited lifting capacity.